


Almost Engagement

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, it's stupid, not gonna finish this, sorry - Freeform, why are you guys reading this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave almost get engaged.</p><p>If only I finished this, they would've.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is so shitty. You guys should know that I can't write good things at all by now. Also, I have a tumblr if you guys want to visit. Just ask for it. :,>
> 
>  
> 
> PS- I never had this beta'd, Tell where the mistakes are so I can fix them.

John and Dave actually decided to go out. It took 12 fucking minutes to pick out a place to go. John was, apparently, very passive-aggressive. He kept saying things like, ‘Oh, I don’t care.’ or ‘Just choose a place! It doesn’t matter where!’ and it was pissing Dave off. All he wanted to do was take John out and propose to him and then take him home for a night of cuddling. But John wouldn’t have it.

John was, for one, confused. Why the ever loving fuck would Dave want to take him to a fancy restaurant? It wasn’t like it was their anniversary or anything. All John wanted was a nice dinner somewhere and, maybe, a movie. That was, of course, if Dave was up for it. Usually he didn’t want to go to the movies. Or anything really. And well, Dave wasn’t really all that helpful when choosing a place.

‘Finally,’ Dave thought, ‘We can finally go eat and I can propose.’ His thumped against his ribcage as he turned into the parking lot of the ironic ‘romantic’ restaurant that they were going to. Dave got out of his side of the car, after a nearly silent car ride. Then, he went around to open John’s door too. Dear god. The joint they choose.

Subway.

So fucking classy. Bro would be proud.

John still didn’t know why Dave was so mad. He thought it was a great choice. He didn’t know what was so important at to night that they absolutely had to go eat somewhere and what better place to go then Subway? Subs were always a good choice when it came to not knowing what you wanted. You could get anything you wanted on it! It was the best choice and Dave was just being silly. John would never understand why Dave was flipping out.

This was night was for John and John way but, he’s already kinda ruining it. Dave would never admit to this but, he was flipping the fuck out on the inside. How the fuck was he supposed to propose inside a Subway?

John noticed that there was a slight bulge in Dave’s pocket. How he didn’t notice it before, well, he didn’t know. He wanted to ask him what it was but, judging against it. Dave was already freaking out, why make it worse?

“Come on Dave, I want to eat before it goes any later,” John said, as he walked to the door, holding it open for Dave. Dave stared at him, with the weirdest expression on his face and he just couldn’t figure out what is ment.

“John, close that door. I’ll open it again for you to walk though, not me,” Dave was shocked and John and at himself. Did he really just snap at John about something so simple as opening a door? “Shit, sorry bro,”

John knew something was up all night and that outburst. It was so uncharacteristic of him that made John surprised mostly. Dave almost never snapped at him. John decided to play it off, and not act like it affected him. “Dave, sweetheart,” There he goes again with the names, “Just walk though the damn door,” John deadpanned, in the derpiest way possible.

Dave was shocked. And John was shocked too. He did not just say that to Dave. ‘What have I done?’ thought John as he quickly apologized, “I’m so sorry Dave! I just got so frustrated because I have a feeling that your holding something from me!” Dave looked at him- well, John guessed that he was looking at him- and replied with a day chuckle, “Now why would I do that? I mean, even though I may be the coolest guy ever and is the greatest and sneakiest person you will ever know Egderp, I don’t keep secrets,” Which was a total lie. Dave never told John about how when he was about three years old he had dressed as a princess for halloween, or that when you were four and a half, you dressed like up like a juicebox. Or the time that you woke up from a wet dream not knowing what the fuck was going on. And many more. Dave swore that he would never talk about those incidents again.

John giggled at the response that Dave gave him. It was never straight forward and you loved it. Together, the boys ordered they meal and paid, sat down at a table and ate. Afterwards, they left Subway, got into their car and drove home. John talked most of the way home, telling Dave about how Jade told him of her newest adventure. Dave just nodded his to show John that he was listening though his mind was on a different subject. How the hell was he supposed to propose to this derp? By going, ‘Oh by the way, will you marry me’ ? Fuck that shit. Dave was classier then that. He planed on watching a shitty movie with John and THEN propose. Ironically of course. Only the best for a classy lady.

John wanted to know what the fuck was wrong with Dave. All he wanted was some diner, a movie and some motherfucking cuddles. Is that so much to ask for? 

Dave was nervous. More nervous then he has ever been. Two more blocks then they would be home. Dave decided. He decided that he was finally going to propose as soon as John and himself had stepped out of the car and on to the driveway of the house they both shared. He was doin’ it. He was makin’ it happen.

John noticed how much Dave’s facial expressions changed through out the car ride home. He didn’t know what it meant but, it gave him a bad feeling.


End file.
